


Fallen Star

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Fragile Things AUs [4]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, College Student Poe Dameron, Eventual Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren, Kylo’s in the Star Wars Verse Poe’s in the modern world, M/M, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 07:32:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15432096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Poe Dameron is a twenty-two year old college student on the verge of graduating from the school he attends. Kylo Ren is a ruthless, recently christened enforcer for Supreme Leader Snoke. When their paths inevitably collide, their destinies will never truly be the same.





	Fallen Star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MidgardianNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Reaching (Reylo AU)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13811553) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Let’s say that this was an idea that had been rattling around my head for some time. For MidgardianNerd, who needed this after having a headache.

It would have been a normal day if not for the explosions in the sky. 

To say the class that Poe was in was boring would be putting it mildly. Even trying to stay awake was a challenge, and Poe was mostly jotting down notes, hoping that that would at least help him stay awake for as long as possible. 

Then one of Poe’s classmates, Kat, prodded him. “Poe, you’re not gonna believe this.”

”What? What the hell?” Poe’s murmurs were more than a bit garbled thanks to being half asleep. 

“Look out the window. I don’t know what happened, but I think there was some sort of explosion...”

Poe, despite himself, went to the window, along with the others, just to see what was going on. 

Even the professor seemed to be jolted out of his lecture, just to see what was happening outside. As Poe looked out the window, he swore he saw something falling from the sky. Something cylinder-shaped...some sort of alien craft? Whatever it was, things were getting stranger by the minute. 

It landed. Even as it crashed, someone stumbled out — a young Asian woman wearing some sort of helmet. She stumbled around, looking at her surroundings before passing out on the ground. 

The other students ran outside, Poe with them. Poe took out his phone and, hands shaking, dialed 9-1-1.

”There’s a woman passed out on campus. She wasn’t drinking; I think there was some sort of accident...”

 


End file.
